


In the Copy Room

by Amorous_Flammetta



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Agent Stone, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy Fulfillment, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Stobotnik, Top Doctor Robotnik, kind of, no beta we die like men, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorous_Flammetta/pseuds/Amorous_Flammetta
Summary: Doctor Robotnik and Agent Stone have an explicit rendezvous in the copy room while they're on an out of town assignment.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	In the Copy Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!  
> I'm back with... Porn. More porn. Is anyone surprised at this point? Make sure you have all of the stationery and office supplies you'll need for the rest of the day, because the copy room will be occupied for the foreseeable future.  
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Sordidly Yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta

_Vrrr, chhk, vrrr, chhk, vrrr, chhk._

Agent Stone was lulled by the soft, repetitive hum of the copier. He had a huge stack of documents to scan to the Doctor. He stood in the unfamiliar little room and allowed his mind to go blessedly blank for a moment

It had all been shaking hands and faceless agents lately. 

They’d been stationed somewhere in Virginia for the past week on a government project. Robotnik’s mobile lab was parked just outside of the bland building in which Stone now stood. He found himself running in and out of this building several times a day for copies and coffee and a myriad of other everyday necessities. 

He’d been in this little room quite a bit, other government agents sometimes filing in and out wordlessly to drop something in the mail bins or grab a box of paperclips or see if anything was waiting in the fax tray for them. 

When the door opened behind him, Stone didn’t even turn. He had his hands braced casually on either side of the copier’s little LCD control panel. His eyes were loosely focused on the middle distance between his hands, head slightly bowed. 

That was, until another pair of hands, long and slender, appeared to either side of his. 

“There you are, Agent,” a familiar deep voice purred from behind him. 

Stone’s eyes focused and he smiled, leaning back against his boss. He was curious why he wasn’t wearing his gloves, but happy to hear him nonetheless. Robotnik’s thumb brushed his pinkie finger idly and Stone nearly sighed. 

“Hello, Doctor,” he said, “Just scanning all of those intel docs to you.”

The Agent shivered as Robotnik’s hands moved cover his. 

“Looks like you have your hands full,” he said, pressing his hips against his ass. 

Stone gasped quietly, feeling Robotnik’s insistent hardness against him. 

“Think you could multitask for a bit?” the Doctor asked, his tone making positively clear what he wanted. 

“Mmm, we shouldn’t,” Stone said, not sounding fully convinced of his own statement. 

Robotnik’s hands traveled up his wrists, holding his forearms in their surprisingly strong grasp. 

“Why not?” he asked as he leaned over him, lips dangerously close to Stone’s ear. 

Stone looked up into the corner of the room into the gleaming lens of a security camera. 

“The camera,” he whispered. 

Robotnik’s gaze followed Stone’s to the lens and he chuckled. 

“Well, as it happens, the cameras in this wing of the building will be down for-” he let go of Stone’s arm a moment to check his watch, “Twenty-seven more minutes.”

The Agent knew the camera outage was Robotnik’s doing. He was often a plague upon the places they were stationed, causing little outages, overloading servers. He always seemed to leave quite a trail of mythology, traveling mouth-to-ear, agent-to-agent, in his wake. Stone had heard the whisperings at their current location already. Robotnik’s touch broke him gently from his thoughts. 

“ _Oh_ ,” he said, closing his eyes and surrendering as he felt those deft fingers loosening his necktie, “I guess there’s no harm in it.”

A deep chuckle sent another shiver down his spine. 

“That’s the spirit,” Robotnik encouraged.

He slipped his hands down Stone’s waist and unbuttoned his suit jacket, kissing the side of his neck from behind. Next, he unbuckled the Agent’s belt and made quick work of his fly, letting his pants drop around his knees. 

Stone moaned quietly, looking down as Robotnik’s hand pushed past the waistband of his underwear and fondled him gently, exploring his cock with careful fingers. He was wasting no time today. The Agent sucked in a breath, the pleasure from those brief touches already starting to warm him from the inside out. 

“Oh! So hard for me already,” the Doctor rasped in his ear teasingly, “You’re always so _punctual_ , Agent.”

Stone tried not to buck into his hand, almost relieved when both hands hooked into his waistband and pulled his underwear down around his knees, too. The air in the room was cool, but the copier was radiating a steady warmth, pages passing rhythmically through the feeder. 

“You’re a very busy man,” Stone replied, “I hate to keep you waiting.”

“Good boy,” the Doctor said, straightening back up to his full height. 

Stone heard the telltale pop of a lube cap being flicked open. 

“Bend over. Spread your legs,” Robotnik said clinically. 

He placed both hands on Stone’s ass, squeezing, reveling in the warm, muscular flesh. He spread his cheeks briefly, feeling Stone tremble. Robotnik lubed a finger and spread some over his hole with care. He began to ease his finger in, watching the Agent’s shoulders clench. 

“That’s right,” he cooed, “Nice and easy. Don’t take your hands off that copier.”

Stone nodded with a little choked sound, already pushing back against the finger that was fucking into him. 

“Oh, we’re very eager today, aren’t we?” Robotnik asked, already starting to work in a second slicked finger. 

“Yes,” Stone moaned, “And we should probably hurry.”

“Mmm, all in due time,” Robotnik said. 

He slipped his free hand down onto Stone’s hip, then lower onto his thigh. 

“Oh, _Doctor_ ,” he groaned. 

He was being vigorously fucked, feeling each knuckle stretching him, scissoring him open. He let out a gasp, breathing hotly, eyes loosely focused on the paper passing through the feeder. A moment later, when Robotnik pushed a third finger, a moan much louder broke from Stone’s lips. 

He lifted a hand to cover his mouth, but Robotnik’s free hand pushed it back down onto the copier with haste. 

“I want to _hear_ you,” he growled, making him feel dizzy. 

Stone briefly gripped his fingers before putting his hand flat on the copier again. After a few more firm ministrations of the hand, Robotnik pulled his fingers out and unzipped his fly, pulling out his hard cock. Stone swore that he could hear each tooth of his zipper as it went down. 

The Doctor slicked his cock and prodded the head against Stone’s hole, rubbing against him firmly. He began to push in slowly, clamping his free hand onto Stone’s hip again, holding his composure just as tightly. 

“You really want this, don’t you?” he asked. 

“I do,” Stone begged. 

“You must. Can you feel it? You’re just pulling me in,” Robotnik said, reveling in the warm grip around his cock. 

"I feel it, Doctor," Stone confessed raggedly, bowing his head further. 

As he sank home, hips pressed against Stone’s muscular ass, he heard the Agent stifle what was surely a lovely moan. 

“Come on, Stone,” he corrected, “I said I want to _hear_ you.”

“Someone else might hear!” Stone gasped quietly, eyes opening wide. 

“Let them,” Robotnik said with a dark chuckle, “Now, come to think of it, I didn’t lock the door either.”

Stone gasped and tried to look over his shoulder, but the Doctor’s hand on his chin stopped him, keeping his head in place. 

“You didn’t lock the door?” he repeated, nearly in a panic. 

Robotnik was steadily thrusting now, feeling Stone gripping deliciously. Still fully-dressed, he'd already begun to sweat. 

“No, no,” Robotnik said, convincingly lying through his teeth, “It must’ve just slipped my mind.”

 _Of course I locked the door,_ he thought. 

“Oh, dear, someone could walk in at any moment,” he needled with feigned concern, releasing Stone’s chin from his hold, stroking the back of his hand down his cheek, “We could be found out. Someone could see us.”

“Then they’d – they’d know!” Stone groaned, pushing back against him. 

Admittedly, the idea made his guts squirm in a not-entirely unpleasant way. Being caught. Being found out sleeping with his boss. No. Not sleeping with. _Fucking_. Robotnik was usually so cautious and thoughtful about everything. The swirling thoughts filled Stone with an anxious energy. 

“Oh, yes. They could just pop into the mailroom and get more than they’ve bargained for,” Robotnik said, slipping his hand down Stone’s thigh again, “Get a real eyeful, hm?”

“Oh, god, Doctor!” he cried, letting his head fall between his shoulders, “It’s not fair! You’re fully dressed!”

Robotnik put a hand on either side of his ass, squeezing. 

“I think it’s entirely fair,” he jeered, “You are my subordinate after all. And so very _easy_ on the eyes.”

He felt Stone clench around him, push back against him with a soft, pleasured hum. WIth his cock being squeezed so, he knew that he wouldn't last long. 

“Caught fucking your boss, isn’t that just a _scandal_ ,” Robotnik purred, right into his ear, “Oh, I bet the top brass would just love that, wouldn’t they?”

“Aah!” came a high moan from Stone’s lips.

“Poor little Agent Stone, getting fucked by the Doctor. Oh, what an HR nightmare,” Robotnik quipped, “Surely they’ll think you’re coerced… Because you’re just so _good_. You’d never _willingly_ turn out for your boss, right?”

“So hot,” Stone whispered, suddenly wishing he could shuck his jacket, not minding the idea of being naked as much as he did a moment ago. 

He was heating up from the inside out, and Robotnik’s words only stoked his fire. He thought of being caught, of the hot, stomach-churning embarrassment of being sat down in a meeting over this, of the shame. He knew that nothing could really be _done_ to him. He'd lasted longer than any assistant that had ever been put under Robotnik, and they certainly didn't want to lose him and start the endless chain again, nor would anyone willfully incite the Doctor's wrath. No, it would just be the utter _shame_ of it, the utter _filthiness_ of the situation. 

“And though we’re – _mmm_ – surrounded by idiots,” Robotnik began, steadying his voice carefully, “I think some of them may have an idea of the nature of our relationship.”

“How?” Stone asked, scandal draining from his voice, giving in to the pleasure he was feeling. 

When he’d first starting working for the Doctor, the operative phrase was “ _I’m_ surrounded by idiots.” Over time, it had become “ _We’re_ surrounded by idiots,” and that fact had never gone unnoticed by Stone. In fact, at this very moment, it made his throat feel tight, being placed on nearly-level footing with the Doctor. 

“I think they can fucking _smell_ it on you, Stone,” he growled, reaching up and turning his head, pressing his nose into his cheek, “They take one look at you and just _know_ how fucking slutty you are for me. They see the way we look at one another. They know you give it up for me. Don’t you think it’s a bit obvious?”

“Doctor, _please_ ,” the Agent whined, eyes closed, brows knitted in pleasure. 

“That’s right, beg for my cock,” he hissed, pressing his tongue to his face, licking a line from his jaw up to his sideburn, “Beg me to fuck you, Stone, beg me.”

“Please fuck me!” Stone gasped, leaning forward, “Doctor, please!”

In his mind, he was imagining being caught and the thought was setting him ablaze. He was shaken from the thought by the final page going through the feeder and the soft whirring from the copier stopping. 

Without the mechanical droning, their coupling was immeasurably louder. Robotnik’s clothed hips pounded against Stone’s bare ass in a frantic rhythm. The Agent’s cock was aching. He wanted to cum, but he knew it would be better the longer he could hold out. His hands itched to just reach down and give himself one quick, fleeting stroke. 

He let out a high moan when he felt Robotnik’s cool hand creep under his shirt and press against his belly, drawing his body back against him. Though it was a small gesture, it made his hair stand on end. These little gestures – a hand on his stomach, a brush over the small of his back, a grip at the back of his neck – they all spoke of a possessiveness that pushed Stone closer to the edge. 

“You’re mine, you know that?” Robotnik gritted. 

The Agent felt his entire body tighten and he nodded. Robotnik, of course, knew exactly what he was doing. He knew what Stone liked and wanted, and he always wanted to give him what he wanted. 

“Say it,” Robotnik demanded, fucking him harder, “Say you’re fucking _mine_.”

“I’m yours,” Stone rasped, eyes going unfocused, crossing slightly. 

“And don’t you want everyone to know that?” he pressed, his initial response not quite emphatic enough for his liking. 

“Yes!” Stone cried. 

“You want to get caught, don’t you?” Robotnik asked roughly. 

Stone didn’t respond, just breathing harshly through his teeth. 

“You _do_ , don’t you, Stone?” the Doctor teased, scratching his nails lightly against his stomach, “Absolutely filthy. You’d love for some poor bumbling government fool to stumble on us in here, watching me fill you the fuck up, huh?”

“Oh, _god_ , Doc,” Stone breathed desperately, “You’re gonna make me cum!”

“Want someone to catch us in here, see you taking my cock,” he snarled, bowing his head briefly, “Hear you crying out for me. Oh, Stone, it’s just too good. You'd just love for them to see, to know that you're fucking mine and nobody else's.”

Robotnik knew that this would be a quick fuck. It had to be. He wasn’t holding back. He reached forward and opened the hood on the copier. Before Stone could register what was happening, his head was being pushed down, cheek pressed against the warm glass. It happened too quickly for him to counter the action, but if he's had the chance, he still wouldn't have. 

“Why don’t we – _ah_ – immortalize this moment, Agent?” Robotnik groaned, feeling his hair bristling under his palm. 

Stone cried out and pushed harder back against him. Robotnik reached around him and pressed a few buttons on the control pad. 

“Close your eyes,” he ordered. 

Stone obeyed and beneath closed lids, surrendering completely. He felt the light of the copier scan across his face. It was filthy. It was objectifying. It was _fantastic_. Robotnik’s hand clambered across the keypad again and Stone saw the bright scanning light behind his eyelids once more. 

He heard Robotnik chuckle and felt him grip the back of his neck, pulling him back up. As he was pulled up, he drew in a loud gasp as though he were coming up from underwater. The firm grip on the back of his neck made the Agent quail, another little possessive gesture that made his toes curl. Robotnik was practically pummeling him with his cock now, each tight stroke inside of him igniting sparks behind his eyelids. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he growled in his ear, “I’ll cum soon if I’m not careful.”

“Yes!” Stone gasped, eyes snapping open. 

Robotnik loudly spat in his hand and reached around, keeping his elbow tight to Stone’s body. He bent over him, bringing their bodies closer together, hand still pressed to his stomach. He wrapped his wet fist around the Agent’s hot cock and began to stroke him to the rhythm of his hips. 

“Oh, _Doctor!_ ” Stone gasped loudly, throwing his head back, nearly hitting the Doctor’s shoulder. 

His voice was high and needy, music to Robotnik’s ears. He knew he was on the right track when Stone's voice went all high and thin. It made his stomach flip. He redoubled his efforts. 

“Like that?” he asked, feeling the Agent fucking his palm. 

“Oh, _yes!_ ” Stone cried, gripping the copier tightly, feeling the plastic buckling beneath his palms. 

Robotnik feigned a look over his shoulder, pretending to look through the little glass window on the copy room door. 

“Oh, I think someone’s coming,” he rasped directly in Stone’s ear. 

“Oh, god!” he whimpered, pushing his ass back into his boss hard, fucking himself just as much as Robotnik was fucking him. 

“Better hurry up,” Robotnik continued, squeezing his cock harder, fucking into him deeper, “Don’t want ‘em to see – _aah_ – how fuckin’ good I give it to you, how fuckin’ good you take it.”

Spates of vulgar profanity always pushed the Agent closer to the edge. That coupled with Robotnik's hot, ragged voice had Stone seeing through tunnel vision. 

“I’m gonna cum,” he begged, pushing back harder, arching his back, “Doc, I’m close – _oh_ – I’m so _close! Pleeeeease._ ”

“Do it for me,” Robotnik growled in his ear, composure gone. He absolutely _loved_ it when Stone begged. 

“ _Aah!_ ” Stone cried out, broken and high, "Oh, fuck!"

The Doctor pulled his lips back off his teeth and threw his head back, jaw straining as he drilled into Stone with everything he had. 

“Hurry up!” he snapped. 

“ _Oh!_ ” Stone gasped, “I can’t! What if someone sees!”

“You need some help, don’t you?” Robotnik asked pointedly. 

Stone nodded, his brows knitted. The Doctor tipped his head back further and in one decisive motion, lunged forward. He lightly sunk his teeth into the skin low on the back of Stone’s neck. He was careful not to bite him hard enough to leave a mark. It was the middle of the afternoon, after all. He could always leave him a little mark to remember later. 

Robotnik was sure this would do the trick as Stone bucked harder beneath him, practically sobbing. Between the public sex, risk, and role play, it was the dominance, the possessiveness, that won out for Stone every time – the scrape of teeth at the nape of his neck and Robotnik’s hand pressed firmly against his stomach, holding them together. Before he knew it, Robotnik could feel the hot splash of semen in his palm and Stone was trembling, bucking, crying out with utter disregard for their current situation. 

He released Stone’s neck and came up for air briefly, the sweet, undone sounds of his partner and the fluttering clenches around his cock doing him in. A few more frantic, hard thrusts, certain he was hitting his prostate now, and Robotnik spiraled into the hot, sticky void of orgasm, grunting and sputtering his way through it like the animal he was acting like. 

He took a moment to collect himself, feeling Stone’s shoulders heaving against his chest. His vision normalized slowly and he took a few deep, centering breaths, still sputtering slightly from the sensitivity of his cock. Once he was partially composed, he carefully pulled out, freeing the Agent from his grasp. Stone slumped against the copier without the Doctor’s arms around him, but remained fully-upright. 

Behind him, Robotnik pulled a packet of tissues from his coat pocket and carefully wiped and tucked his softening cock back into his slacks. He took another out and wiped his hands fastidiously before smoothing his shirt and straightening his shoulders.   
“Turn around,” he said quietly. 

Stone obeyed, turning toward him and resting the small of his back against the edge of the copier for support. Robotnik reached down and wiped Stone’s dick clean with care and motioned for him to pull his pants up. He tossed the sticky tissues in the little waste bin next to the copier. 

“Excellent multitasking, Agent,” he said with a wink. 

Stone was still collecting his words, a dazed smile across his face. This had been the first time he’d seen Robotnik’s face since the beginning of their little encounter, and it was a welcome sight, indeed. He looked satisfied, his breathing still a little heavy, eyes a little glazed. 

“Thank you, Doctor,” he said, in a wry semblance of professionalism. 

Robotnik tossed him the packet of tissues. 

“Clean up and head back to the mobile lab after. Allow about five minutes after I go,” he said, “I may have created a slight diversion on the other side of the building. You shouldn’t encounter anyone, but it’s probably best if we’re not seen together in this state.”

Stone nodded as he tucked his shirt in. He looked up just in time to see Robotnik lunging toward him, pinning his hips to the copier again, this time capturing his lips in a slow, languid kiss. Stone wrapped his arms around him and returned the kiss earnestly, his whole system flooded with pleasure. As the kiss broke, he lingered in close, eyes locked on Stone’s, the tips of their noses still touching. 

“Not that I would care if anyone saw,” the Doctor said sincerely, his gaze warm, “It just makes things easier for us both."

Stone immediately felt butterflies in his stomach at the statement. He nodded in understanding. 

“Yes, Doctor,” he said, feeling a soft smile cross his face. 

Robotnik pulled away, giving his hand a lingering squeeze. He did his best to memorize each detail of Stone’s flushed, satisfied, handsome face. He nodded once and turned, heading toward the door. When he put his hand on the doorknob, he looked over his shoulder briefly. 

“Oh, silly me,” he said, flashing his assistant a devilish grin, “The door was locked the whole time. See you in the lab, Agent.”

Robotnik disappeared through the doorway, leaving Stone smiling in disbelief. 

“Bastard,” he chuckled fondly. 

_Diversion_ , he thought with great amusement, _Of course you created a diversion AND shut down the cameras to this wing for a half and hour. No wonder your reputation precedes you._

Despite the genuine bubbling laughter that he was trying to keep to himself, Stone felt a creeping warmth in his chest knowing that all of those efforts were largely made on his behalf. He sighed dreamily. 

He turned around to see that he’d narrowly missed wiping his pant leg through a particularly eager cum splatter on the front of the copier. What a mess that would’ve been. 

Stone took a tissue from the packet and hastily wiped it away, tossing it in the waste bin, crumpling a few pages and throwing them in on top to obscure the evidence. He quickly checked his face and hair in his phone, tightening the knot on his necktie. He didn’t want it to be too obvious that he’d just been bent over in the copy room and had the absolute daylights fucked out of him. 

Agent Stone smiled as he gathered together the pages of the immense stack of documents he’d been scanning when he remembered something essential with a start. 

At the bottom of the stack were the two scans that the Doctor had taken of his face pressed against the glass of the copier. Stone pulled them out, hastily nabbing a file folder from the nearby table and tucking them inside. He hazarded a brief look and it nearly made him faint, his desperate expression, cheek pressed against the glass. He snapped the file folder shut and tucked it under his arm, taking up the stack of papers and making a hasty exit, checking the hall in either direction before stepping out. 

He found the confidential file room blessedly empty, sighing in relief as he put the stack of documents back, ready to hurry it back to the mobile lab as quickly and as inconspicuously as possible. He tried to fight the flush coming to his cheeks as he felt his boss’s cum beginning to trickle down his leg. He couldn't keep it all from his mind as he turned each corner - the lingering tingle of fingernails against his stomach, the warmth of the bite mark on the back of his neck. He hoped beyond reason that he would somehow make it back to the lab without running in to anybody. 

Agent Stone felt lucky, crossing the small field on the property just outside of the building. He’d seen people at a distance, but blessedly hadn’t had any up-close encounters with anyone. He closed the distance to the mobile lab, file folder clenched beneath his arm for dear life, and pressed his hand on the glass plate next to the door, immediately granting him access. 

He opened the door and stepped inside, the door quickly gliding shut behind him. He immediately slumped against it, head hitting the cool metal with a soft thud. 

“Hello, Stone,” Robotnik said, whirling around in his chair. 

He couldn’t keep the smile from his face when he saw how exhausted his beloved assistant looked. 

“Hello, Doctor,” Stone said professionally, not opening his eyes or turning his head, too tired to do so at the moment. 

Robotnik heaved himself up from his chair, long legs perhaps still a bit unsteady from their spirited encounter. He sauntered over to the door of the lab, putting a gloved hand on either side of Stone’s head, leaning into him. 

The Agent sighed and felt his shoulders automatically sink at the welcome pressure of his partner melting against him, pushing him up against the door. Robotnik’s face was just a ghost of a breath away from his. All the worry that had consumed him as he'd rushed back to the lab faded away with an immediacy that would've been startling, if Stone would've had his usual wits about him. The post-coital wooziness had really begun to sink in now that he was no longer in danger of being caught in a compromising position. 

“Did anyone see you?” the Doctor whispered. 

“No,” Stone said, turning his face toward him and opening his eyes for the first time since entering the mobile lab. 

Robotnik looked composed, but Stone could see that he, too, was tired. 

“Hmm, that’s a shame,” he purred, tracing a fingertip down the Agent’s lower lip, “Think they’d have known my cum was leaking out of you, hm?”

Stone shivered and grinned, rubbing the Doctor’s lapel between his finger and thumb. He adored the naughty expression that Robotnik was making - one that was only ever seen privately, behind closed, locked, and laser-secured doors. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he asked, turning the tables on his boss. 

Robotnik chuckled deeply before leaning in to kiss him slowly, taking his time for the first time that day. Stone melted further into the kiss, feeling safe and secure in the Doctor's grasp. He knew deep down that their encounter earlier had been well thought out, and that Robotnik had come into it with an utterly air-tight plan. It was fun to pretend, but he knew that the Doctor would never put him in any sort of danger. When they pulled apart, both men were smiling. Stone felt a little quiver within at how handsome Robotnik looked. 

“That was lots of fun,” Stone said, fingers traveling up the Doctor’s lapel. 

“Very enjoyable,” Robotnik agreed with a relaxed smile. 

He pushed himself away from Stone slowly, arms still bracing him against the door, holding him in place. 

“What say we finish up in the next hour and a half? Get drinks on the way back to the hotel?” he asked softly, looking down at his assistant.

Ah, such were the perks of an out of town gig.

Stone nodded as Robotnik pushed off of the door and turned away, heading back toward his console to finish off the day. The sooner he finished, the sooner they could make it back to the hotel. 

“Sounds great,” Stone agreed, finding his voice and smiling wide, “I’ll find a place. Oh, and Doc?”

Robotnik turned and looked at him curiously.

“I brought those copies,” the Agent said, handing the flimsy file over to his boss. 

Robotnik opened the file folder, his brows raised and he breathed out audibly. He leafed through the two pages inside, reflecting upon Stone’s face pressed against the glass of the copier. He'd nearly forgotten about that bit of their encounter. He grinned toothily down at the pages, his gorgeous Agent in pleasured repose.

“Ah, thank you, Agent,” he said, unable to look away just yet, "They're fantastic." 

“You’re welcome,” Stone said, easing off of the cool metal door and walking in the opposite direction toward his mini-office at the back of the mobile lab. 

Robotnik sat back down at the console, still looking at the pornographic photo, memorizing each detail of Stone’s face. He considered their illicit little rendezvous again. Though he didn't necessarily want anyone to catch them in the act, he didn't want to have to keep their relationship a secret forever. He sighed and snapped the folder shut, setting it aside. That was another subject for another day. Right now, he just needed to finish up a few things so they could clock out and leave this parking lot together as soon as humanly possible. 

Meanwhile in his office, Stone found an off-the-grid little bar they could stop at on the way back to the hotel. He could still feel the teeth on the back of his neck and shivered at the thought, holding his hand there for a moment to keep the feeling close. 

They were rooming together in an adjoined suite, as usual, two separate beds, two separate baths. After all, his job duties did include protecting the Doctor at all costs. It wasn’t his fault that the task was best completed in the same bed as his boss, his arms wrapped protectively around him from behind. Ah, what the government didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. 

As he perused the dinner menu of the little hole in the wall he’d selected, an email notification pinged in the corner of his screen. It was from the Doctor. 

“See below, Agent Stone. They’ve identified another batch of intel files. I’ll need you to scan them all to me tomorrow. – R”

Stone sighed and sat back heavily in his chair, an amused smile on his face. Of _course_ he would need to be back in the copy room tomorrow. As the chair spun, he closed his eyes and couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. 

“Here we go again,” he said, putting his face in his hands to cover the flush creeping into his cheeks at the thought of what tomorrow might bring. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest readers,  
> I hope you had fun with this little copy room romp. Sometimes you just have to stick with the classic tropes. They're classic for a reason, right?  
> I have a lot more Stobotnik in the works (daddy kink, edging, and some other fun little surprises). I hope to be back with all of you soon enough with some fun new naughty content.  
> As always, any kudos or comments you leave always brighten my day. I truly appreciate each and every one of you!  
> Be safe and stay well. 
> 
> Sordidly Yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta


End file.
